Jolly Good Friend
The Story 25 years following the Chernobyl disaster, a VHS tape was discovered just 10 miles away next to a creek in a broken safe. The tape contained an engraving of a rabbit next to the word "friend", and contained no other information. It was played 2 days after its discovery, and the following content was believed to be on the said VHS tape. The first segment of the tape depicted a fragmented rabbit with a rather disturbing appearance. The rabbit's attention was fixated on a seemingly broken computer monitor, for reasons unknown. The video possessed a decent quality considering the rough physical shape of the tape, but contained random glitches and subtle flashes of light. The rabbit was positioned in a rather disgusting and unfinished basement, with pictures on the wall depicting ambiguous events. One of the pictures displayed the said rabbit in what appeared to be a carnival, accompanied by others in bird costumes. The context and date of the photos is unknown. Seconds later, a video of a man appears on the computer monitor, containing voice audio that describes "particles" and a "plan" of some sort. The context of this video is also unknown. The video of the man abruptly glitches out, and a video of a child appears on the computer monitor. The child screams without warning, before turning idle and blankly staring at the rabbit. The rabbit moves its gaze to a remote on the floor that contains a blue, red, and green button. In order to reach the remote, the rabbit removes its left arm and places it on the floor. The arm reaches the remote, and returns to the rabbit. The remote was believed (by the rabbit) to be connected to the monitor. In the following frame, a crow perches itself on top of the rabbit's location, resembling bad luck. The rabbit pushes the green button, and triggers the child into a state of hyper aggression and rage. The child lets out a blood-curling scream, forcing the rabbit into a fight or flight state. Quickly, the rabbit pushes the blue button, causing the child to freeze in place. The rabbit was faced with a dilemma-to press the third and final button, or leave the area safely. After pondering for a moment, the rabbit decided to the press the red button. Without warning, the rabbit is thrown through the monitor and into a void containing strange images and nearly inaudible dialogue, which is believed to the be the voice of the child. Once the rabbit reaches the end of the void, it becomes face to face with the screaming and enraged child. The child moves toward the screen at a breakneck pace and is followed by a physical strike, before the tape goes black. Some believe that the tape had a correlation with the Chernobyl disaster, and was a documentation of the effect of genetic mutations following the event. Others argue that the tape has no connection, and that it is too ambiguous of a video to conclude such a thing. The tape was sold and purchased on the dark web in 2014, and was shipped from Russia to a midwestern state in the United States. The state and location of the original tape following the sale is unknown.